


普通高中生桃子x淫魔良太郎

by Tuki



Series: incubus!Ryoutarou [1]
Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, incubus
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuki/pseuds/Tuki





	普通高中生桃子x淫魔良太郎

“那么，我开动了。”

明明只是一句普通的问候语，在桃塔罗斯耳边却听起来特别色情。  
桃塔罗斯低头看向跪在身下正在帮他解裤腰带的良太郎，忍不住吞了口口水。

这家伙又来了。

良太郎似乎没发现桃塔罗斯炽热的视线，或者说他根本不在意。他的注意力全都集中在眼前隔着布料还能感受到余温的突起。

他缓缓拉下桃塔罗斯的内裤，看着粗大的阴茎一点点暴露在稀疏的耻毛之中，上面布满的青筋隐约可见，它的前端已经流出少量的透明液体，因为欲望而渐渐抬起头。

似乎被诱惑了一般，良太郎慢慢凑近，闻到了一股独属于桃塔罗斯的味道，就像熟透的水蜜桃一样，他忍不住伸出舌头舔上发硬的柱体。

“嗯…”感受到下体传来一阵湿热的感觉，桃塔罗斯闭上眼呻吟了一声，双手锤着身后的墙壁，不让自己轻易地缴械。

良太郎似乎并未听到桃塔罗斯的反应，他就像品尝一块美味的蛋糕一样，专心地轻舔着逐渐发红的柱身，甚至还伸出手揉捏着根部发胀的阴囊。

电流般的快感通过脊柱陆续传来，桃塔罗斯喘着粗气，感觉自己的情欲渐渐高涨。

“喂…良太郎…”桃塔罗斯伸出右手抚摸上良太郎的头发，良太郎含糊地哼了两句表示回应，舌头舔舐着阴茎表面，不时蹭上铃口轻轻吮吸流出来的前液。

桃塔罗斯受不了良太郎的挑逗，直接按住他的后脑勺动起腰部。

“唔…！”被突如其来的粗暴动作打断，但良太郎毫不在意，他闭上眼睛，任凭阴茎滑过自己舌头，沉浸在桃塔罗斯的气味当中。

桃塔罗斯有节奏地往良太郎嘴里抽送，被温暖的口腔包裹着带来巨大的快感传遍全身，让他沉浸在快乐的漩涡中。

渐渐地，桃塔罗斯感觉到轻微的刺痛从下面传来，阵阵酥麻的快感一点点地攀上腰椎，似乎要把桃塔罗斯吞噬殆尽。虽然已经预感到发生了什么的他还是忍不住睁开眼低头观察良太郎。

良太郎嘴唇微张，一脸沉醉地随着桃塔罗斯的动作前后摇动。在抽送的间隙，桃塔罗斯注意到他的牙齿似乎变尖了，不时剐蹭到阴茎表面引起桃塔罗斯一阵闷哼。  
不仅如此，他的两颊到颈部也逐渐浮现出淡紫色的花纹，在昏暗的房间内发出妖艳的光芒，身后突然冒出来的细长尾巴直接缠上桃塔罗斯的手腕，仿佛自慰似的爱抚起来。

这家伙是汲取人类精气为食的淫魔。

从表面上根本看不出来吧？看起来弱不禁风，就像一只任人宰割的小绵羊居然会是那么淫荡的存在。

桃塔罗斯还记得第一次和他相遇的情景。

因为打架被迫留下打扫教室的桃塔罗斯，虽然嘴上不停抱怨，但还是乖乖做着清扫工作。  
当傍晚时分来临，整个教室只剩桃塔罗斯一个人的时候，他听见窗外小树林传来的动静，便好奇地往窗外张望。

桃塔罗斯一眼就认出了那个一直在学校里被勒索的倒霉少年。他跪在三个衣冠不整的青年中间，那条标志性的红色围巾被随意丢在脚边，其中一个高个子，似乎是老大的家伙一脸享受地抓着少年的头发，身子不停地抖动，其他两人蹲在两旁，不怀好意地对着少年的身体上下其手。

察觉到他们在干什么的桃塔罗斯心中突然燃起了一团无名的怒火，想也没多想从窗子直接跳了下来，朝着那堆人冲去。

“为什么要和他们混在一起？”桃塔罗斯捂住自己受伤的手臂，没好气地问道。

被提问的人帮桃塔罗斯包扎好伤口后，不好意思地挠挠头，他头上向后弯曲的深紫色尖角在桃塔罗斯看来异常显眼。  
“因为…这样我就不用再去找别人了…”

在听了良太郎的一通解释后，桃塔罗斯才明白原来良太郎只是在“进食”，他并不是普通人类，需要周期性地汲取精液为生。一开始桃塔罗斯以为这人要么是被揍傻了要么是那群小混混教他这么说的(虽然这个谎话很智障)而不相信他的说辞，直到良太郎显露出真身，桃塔罗斯才将信将疑地冷静下来。

这么说我的伤都白挨了？桃塔罗斯愤愤地想。他叹了口气，说道:

“我说你啊，要填饱肚子就不能挑个人啊？他们之前勒索过你吧？你不仅不反击还让他们对你——”一时找不到委婉的说辞，桃塔罗斯立马住了嘴。

良太郎明白桃塔罗斯的意思，但没有回答，只是低下头咬住嘴唇，身后细长的勾状尾巴也丧气似地垂了下去。

桃塔罗斯看着良太郎委屈的模样，被抓得乱糟糟的头发还有嘴角周围的淤青，这些都是他被粗暴对待的证明，便不满地啧了一声。随后两人陷入了长久的沉默。

“喂。”片刻过后，桃塔罗斯下定决心似地拍拍良太郎的肩膀。

“…？”良太郎没想到桃塔罗斯会突然说话，抬起头直视桃塔罗斯的眼睛。

“下次有需要的话，直接来找老子吧。”桃塔罗斯避开对方的视线，说出了自己想说的话，但还是忍不住脸红了起来。

 

“…呃啊！”  
桃塔罗斯突然从回忆中惊醒，感受到良太郎张大嘴巴将自己的大半个性器含住，龟头抵住口腔上侧不停摩挲，快感顿时被放大数十倍，让桃塔罗斯惊叫了出来，自身也临近攀上高潮的顶峰，抽插的节奏加快了起来。

良太郎的整个嘴巴被塞得满满的，短暂的窒息感把良太郎平时苍白的脸染成了润红色，眼泪也不停从眼睛里流出，与嘴角边已经分不清是唾液还是前液的液体一起，滑过脸上的紫色纹路，更添淫糜。

“良…良太郎！我要…！”还未来得及说完，一股汹涌的能量逐渐积攒起来，桃塔罗斯低吼着仰起头，一口气将下腹的快感全部释放而出。

温热的液体飞溅进良太郎的口腔内，咸苦的精液在他口中似乎是异常美味的甘露。良太郎满足地全然接受，喉结不停上下滚动吞咽着溢满的液体，他甚至伸出舌头刺激桃塔罗斯给予更多。

高潮过后，桃塔罗斯闭着眼试着平息呼吸了几分钟，随后慢慢睁开眼，只见良太郎连桃塔罗斯下体周围的残余精液也一起舔舐殆尽。

“谢谢款待。我吃饱了。”良太郎双手合十，身子前倾鞠了一躬，然后抬起头向桃塔罗斯温柔地笑着，他已经完全恢复成了人类的样子，但嘴角还未擦去的白色精液却还在缓缓往下滴。

看着眼前良太郎这一无辜又色情的模样，桃塔罗斯感到大脑充血，热量仿佛又重新涌回身体，不同于刚才的一股欲望在逐渐复苏。

不，现在还不是时候。

桃塔罗斯咬咬牙别过脸去，迅速拉好裤链，从口袋中摸索中一块手帕扔给良太郎，然后大步往门口走去。

“赶紧擦擦，该回去了。”

良太郎慌忙接过手帕，看着桃塔罗斯消失在拐角处，脸上露出一丝理解的笑意。

“嗯！”  
良太郎站起来追上了桃塔罗斯。


End file.
